


Unhinged

by Neo_Queen_Umbra (alis_grave_nil)



Series: Map of the Problematique [1]
Category: Justice League Dark (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Dubious Consent, End of the World, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Child Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/Neo_Queen_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After completing phase one of of his mission and escaping the post-apocalyptic hell that is his future,former slave turned rebel soldier Bart Allen is having a hard time trying to shake the trauma and habits of his old life .Trying to adjust to the world before The Reach invasion is harder than the actual mission itself....made after meeting jaime reyes whom Bart is drawn to--who happens to be the harbinger of Bart's terrible past and earth;'s future-- Introduction to the Map of the Problematique series .Semi-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really,really,really sick ,twisted and dark.This whole end of the world thing is just perfect for it.I happen to love Bart Allen as Impulse.I also love the fact that he braved this dangerous journey and touched on it---there was a chance he would die and he went and took it anyway .Also,I thoroughly believe that without laws the world would go to shit,and humans will show they asses in the worst way.

 

Bartholomew Allen finds out that the earliest memories of people from before The Reach seem to be parents lovingly cradling them,toys,learning to walk.

Bart's earlier memory was of watching his father running off into fire ,saving lives,saving civilians,trying to save the world but not being enough.His earliest memory was "I love you son---don't you ever forget it",and then Don Allen and Aunt Dawn speeding off to take down The Reach.

He remembered that moment when he idolized his parents,when he thought everything would be alright and they'd save the day,like the heroes use to do back in the day.

After they sped through the main gates,they were never seen again.

Bart does remember however,that his father told him some things about their powers like the fact that enough kinetic force equals strength to kill a man in one strike.

There are books and texts that say that Aunt Dawn and his father Don were nowhere near the fastest speedsters,but still,they were faster than everyone else,faster than The Reach,they were fast---

\--but they could not outrun death.

He remembers his mother whisking him away,meeting his Grandfather Eobard Thawne who would become The 1st General,the one to oppose The Reach.

He was the fastest of them all.

And he would teach everything he knew to Bart Allen.

Thawne taught him the physical stuff, about his speed,the potential power it held,The Speed Force.

 

_Bart stepped foot into it and as he ran,other stepped foot beside him.There was Wally,two Wally’s,One he recognized ,red hair,green eyes that ran in the West family .He tried hardest but was a step behind.The other Wally was brown skinned and hardly looked related,but the shape of his eyes was a close enough call to let him know.There was a woman who introduced herself Jessie Quick, a Max Mercury,Johnny quick,Jay Garrick in his prime a step ahead of Bart himself and there at the end like a light at the end of the tunnel,Barry Allen,the fastest of them all .He stopped,turned and held out his hand.And then Bart could feel himself being pushed forward.The others faded into a stream of light,the Speed Force and pushed Bart to the ends of everything the world fell away from him._

When he came back,his grandfather was gone and he sat there holding a ring with a lightning symbol on it.

 

It was the first taste of materialism,the first time he longed for something that was not necessary for survival.

* * *

 

Eventually,Bart’s mother taught him the metaphysical stuff.Marked him with runes in places they would be hard to find,gave him the mark of Hermes,scarred into his skin.

  
It was revealed that the Reach had a weakens—it was Magic .

  
To that end The 2nd General would be Zatanna Zatara,Queen of the Homo Magi and the 3rd General would be Kaldur’ahm,The King of Atlantis. The 4th General was Felix Faust,King of the Damned .Barth served the 5th battalion of the 2nd's army and helped to secure humanity's victory.

 

But that was later.

 

But in the first few years of his life,he lost everyone.

 

_‘He’s a child---but he’s a meta.They won’t kill him’—_

 

_‘he’ll become a slave or an experiment or_

 

At six years old ,they finally tracked his mother and the rest of the family.Bound to chairs,him,the Blue Enforcer would come to personally separate the chaff from the wheat.Scanners would check their metahuman capacity and abilities,but as a child,a series of whizzes ,whirs and beeps.

 

“Useless meat.Kill them all except the boy”,The Blue scarab Enforcer said.

Bart's mother smiling at him one moment and a charred incinerated ,mangled thing the next,this he would never forget.The next few years would be spent in the dark ,underground,no toys,no friends,no smiling “because the meat should never be pleased with anything because they are weak and undeserving of any sort of pleasure”.

  
That was his child hood and to this very day,the words echo in his mind.

  
_'weak ,undeserving...'_

  
He doesn't think he deserves a thing,doesn't deserve love,affection. Smiles and hugs and handshakes and kindness of any kind drives him up the wall .

  
His mind keeps screaming "What do you want from me?",takes what little he can.When he speaks,it's a smile and a slight decline.But he's been known to have sticky fingers,another bad habit he couldn't seem to shake.They thought it was cute usually or mildly annoying.But this thing was something that was like breathing air.Store and stash everything away whenever he could.

  
It starts with the warm bed,hot water food,clothing.He knows what he had to do to get those back home,things he doesn't mention,things tainted and filthy enough that he was glad The Raven Witch from the old Jump City Tower put a lock on his mind to keep out intruders from the worse parts---it would be useful for when the Martians and others wanted to pry.He remembers the witch was kind ,the kindest prson he ever knew.But all of the Homo Magi seemed a little nicer and it was because they knew things no one else did.Still ,she was special,altruism he only knew from his parents which seemed a lifetime away .

  
And so Bart waits ,waits for them to take what they want,waits for someone to crawl into his bed at night under the cover of darkness,take what they wanted from him...he knew a girl who's father was her husband and her children were his children and no one batted an eye except for the one eyed lady who sewed really nice mittens from cat fur.She killed the man with a spoon in the middle of a feed lot for slaves before worker 37963 (no Bart...his name was Bart but it was hard to remember at times) and the others were forced to salvage his organs and his body was scavenged away for food...

  
When it doesn't happen,he thinks maybe he isn't what they want,and it scares him because it's back to the streets again---but no,he shakes it off.They won't get rid of him.

  
_Yeah right.Better find a hideout._...is what his mind tells him

  
So Bart takes to cleaning the Garrick household,the West household,the Allen's like a good slave (or not slave.Old habits,old habits die hard),but he does it in secrecy because it's not normal.But he's afraid to be idle because he knows the enforcers are out there (Not yet...not yet ,he tells himself but it's hard to not look over his shoulders)It takes him an hour to get to and clean all the places.It didn't help.

  
When he shook that out of his system in the first forty eight hours,he moves himself into Mount Justice.After his stint with Barry and Wally and saving Neutron

  
(Nathaniel Tryon that's the name he needs to use to not harm him for what he's done.Bart can't un-see that boy not much older than him burning alive because he was gone too long and they thought he was escaping--as they say "there's always more meat--he can be replaced")

  
When Dick Grayson (Not Terry Mc.Ginnis-- ) says "Welcome to The Team ",Bart finds he was waiting to exhale,especially after he's told that Batman himself (The Last General , the best general but first to die) had approved.He was relieved,he had given them something they wanted that didn't make him feel hollow and force himself from his head as they sated themselves.He was so relieved,started to trust maybe just a little bit.

  
Until he met Jaime Reyes.

  
He took to making sure he kept retractable knives in his boots for when the time came for his final mission.But whenever their eyes meet ,his resolve crumbles.

 

If he says yes ...it will be the end of the world.

 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually me asling on what to do next .There is unhinged and then another series connected to it and I ask of the opinion of the people.Later today,I will have another chapter SPECIFICALLY for "Unhinged".Chapters 2 3 and forur are written and put aside for editing and I need answers.

Now that this is done,here is the verdict.I have 2 choices-continue with the creepy oneshots in no particular order (which is the original plan)or incorporate this into the next piece "Map of the Problematique"--which is DIRECTLY about Bart's mission./

 

Now that this is done,here is the verdict.I have 2 choices-continue with the creepy one-shots in no particular order (which is the original plan)or incorporate this into the next piece "Map of the Problematique"--which is DIRECTLY about Bart's mission.

The background behind "Map of the Problematique" is that Bart Allen was a slave [cannon] turned child soldier [semi-cannon]. .He was part of the New Justice Battalion[non-canon] who oppose and defeated The Reach-but by then,the world already went to shit and civilization is gone. Bart Allen is sent to our time (with others?) to complete his mission:Destroy the Blue Beetle ,save The Flash and stop The reach invasion.The ideas here is that it delves into Bart's hidden side-the side that's doing secret black op solo missions consisting of hacking and stealing information,espionage,interrogations and all that good stuff---while nobody suspects a thing.However,he befriends Jaime Reyes BEFORE he becomes the beetle,hence he has trouble killing him.He's also 15-16yrs old in the series and is PRETENDING to be younger,cuz it would make people under-estimate him and trust him...dude lied about some heavy shit,who's to say his age ISN'T one of them?And if he was a skave,there is a chance he DOESN'T EVEN KNOW how old he is and took an estimate.Theory in this story being his small stature is related to malnutrition and the fact his mother Melani Thawne was a small woman (anyone whom has see the old flash comics knows him and his mother are practically ywins).So ,lemme know if you are interested in "Map of The Problematique".

\--  
On another note ,in said story,Bart was on another team before he got here,explaining the ability to use his powers and easily learn to work with one.These are his team-mayes and links to pictures:

 **[1]** Rosarie-Rose Porter :daughter of John Constantine----  > https://comicnewbies.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/john-constantines-daughter-2.jpg (she's aged up to around 21)

 **[2]** Aqualad- Arturkur'ri-son of Kaldur'ahm(OC) [points for anyt who can guess where the name came from 

 **[3]** Superwoman :Lara Kent (injustice)  ----  >http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/injusticegodsamongus/images/2/22/Lara_Lane-Kent_%28Injustice%29.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141230230036

 **[4]** Batgril (Maxine gibson from batman beyond)---- >http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_KWR_gvxCigs/SjnhQZ-viZI/AAAAAAAACpw/JNmdFJFcIXg/s320/maxine+gibson3.jpg

 **[5]** Robin-Matt McGinnis :Brother of Terry McGinnis,the Batman Beyond Batmnan  --- > http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/4/4a/Matt_McGinnis_DCAU_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100119135022

 

* * *

 

Some really twisted stuff happens in "Unhinged" and I think maybe a chapter at a time devoted to Bart-torture /Bart love(I love him so much--but as they say,you gotta hurt your darlings) might do the trick.I want his mission to be  more important in "Map of the Problematique",while still dealing with his issues"but the idea of somebody hiding dark secrets is so appealing.See ,the idea is this:nature vs nurture? Consider this:Bart was a slave.He had to hide a LOT to be able to engineer an escape so he is a damn good liar.Also,seriously,child slave to human hating (aka racist)monsters--anyone who knows anything about real life slavery knows about the atrocities commited against slaves,so that is being explored-vaguely and in gory detail.


	3. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bart get's knocked out after a solo mission goes to shit and has a horrible nightmare.He lost the scarab but is found by Jaime Reyes,a total stranger.Jaime takes Bart home to care for him and Bart realizes that with the scarab attached to Jaime is the monster.Only he isn't and Bart is at loss what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter.You have been warned of bloody violence and extrem psychological trauma.To know the mission itself,read "Map of the Probelmatique" in which you will get the full story.I will post a link evenually.

 

 

 

_They were calling his name ,chanting it like a mantra ,like a spell and that was what gave him the strength to run.The looks in their eyes though were not so encouraging.There was fear,desperation,a desperation that had become the de-facto state for many people nowadays._

_Between himself and the champion,the legendary "Son of Hermes",there were three other runners._

_In order to make it to the finish line,the others had to die._

_One of the great things about super speed was that the kinetic force inadvertently gave Impulse super strength.So when he ran passed number 5 and twisted his neck,Impiulse hardly even noticed he did it.It was a maneuver he had done so many times that it was as natural as the curl of a boxer's fist ,a woman applying lipstick to her lips,a routine that was added and has become part of him._

_One down,two to go._

_"IM-PULSE! IM-PULSE! IM-PULSE!"_

_Contestant number four was on a motorbike,beautiful bike that Impulse only wanted to pillage and take for himself.Wouldn't be hard,not at all.He could easily outrun it but the spare parts,he needed something for the machine--_

_If he ever got out of this alive._

_It was so close and far away a fantasy or another reality._

_The man was also unfortunate enough to be a nameless,faceless human---.The one on the bike?_

_Unlucky was an undertsatement,  
_

_Impulse had never been one to take life  withput reason,but life was always taken senselessly by the new emporers ,it was what they did.Why not do it if they can do it?Why not take ? It was a sign of power,a sign of survival this-this killing it was to Impulse maybe and for every body dropped,more food for the children and for every body dropped,less recruits for the Children of the reach and for life he took--_

_"IM-PULSE!IM-PULSE!_

_...a life was saved._

_Or that was the lie ,it was hard to tell some days.It was hard to tell anything at times.Heat exhastion,dehydration and hunger were common enough to put Impulse in a constant state of confusion and delusion._

_Like te fact he had no idea what day,or season or year it was---such things don't matter to slaves.  
_

_In Impulse's eyes,time slowed down.He positioned himself right in front of the biker's path,knife in hand.He then back flipped over the bikers head,caught him by his scarf and yanked it free.the man gave him a look of horror.For the world,it lasted but a second,but Impulse was forced to look into his eyes._

_The look would never leave him,would never stop haunting him to this day._

_'God bless you',he whispered._

_Funny---he didn't believe in God,but he had read in books somewhere that it was a nice thing to say.He always looked at those gathered around churches and crosses as fools.He had seen who caused the real miracles,it was the Homo Magi,it was the 2nd General and the Zatara Army,it was them.Them and The 3rd General,the Atlantean Army in the rare cases that Khaldur'am emerged from the depths with his batallion._

_In this world,there was no "God",either that or he was what he was.A Demiurge and nothing more and nothing less.So when Impulse finished the kill ,he had no idea where his victim would go.  
_

_The blade went straight for the jugular ._

_The blood came slow,too slow and enough for Impulse to see,see himself yanking tit free watch himself killing,killng a man,taking a life ,murdering this man who may have one day become something but like Impulse he got unlucky._

_He could only hope the man got a proper burial and didn't end up someone's dinner._

_These were Impulse's thoughts as he released the man and came in for his landing._

_Everything came back fast and hard now.The bike skid and swerved off path,it'd driver dead and abandoned it w,leaving the thing running,wasting precious fuel and dirt on his body ruining someone's meal ,but not Impulse's---he had ,more respect than that._

_But there was no time for these thoughts_

_.Number two was right ahead and Impulse forced himself to run,his blood pumping,burning ache taking over his body ,an ache that was now second nature. Hi in hand ,he came for the flyer now,came for her._

_The saddest thing about it was that the fact that a woman was even on the track meant she was barren.And they were the women that were kept as whores.Her graceful black wings were her and everyone else's hope,and maybe on the wing of a prayer,it made them treat her nicely.Flyers were important_

_But,they both wore the same collar ,the mark of a slave to the battle field.It was only when he came in close did he know he had seen her at a brothel.Beautiful with tanned skin,green eyes,long wavy hair.He had wanted to kiss her when he saw her,but he stopped himself because bad things happened to people he liked._

_He was undeserving of any kind of pleasure.This was not a thought,it was afact and he reacted accordingly.  
_

_As impulse drew in closer,his thoughts raced,making the world slow for him.The woman turned,slow,shocked that someone other than the Son of Hermes himself surpassing her...as he came in for the kill,he realized he couldn't do it...flyers saved life ,scouted for food,helped the rebel armies ...they were life savers in this desolate world and by taking her out ,he could be endangering so many more lives._

_Instead he took a scarf like a ribbon in inhuman speed ,gently tucking her wings for a safe landing.A moment later he went for her throat--but the cut was just deep enough that  
_

_"Sorry,angel",was all he had,before his thoughts were racing,she was skidding across grass,rough landing ,but she was alright-It looked worse than what it was really,and hopefully ,that was enough.  
_

_With all the rest of them taken out, Impulse was burning down the track.Impulse and him...there was only him...the masked face looked back,blue eyes ,auburn hair looked back._

_It was the one who took all those lives,the killer,the assassin,the one who had so thoroughly ravished the rebel army_

_If Impulse could just catch him,catch him and take his head off....he knew this feeling,knew what it was.Pure um-adulterated blood lust.Madness before reason,release,release,release and it was a mere few feet ahead of him,he could taste it on his tongue as his prey was drawing closer._

_The last time he felt this way was when he he did the mission that resulted in his capture,the one where Queen Zatanna disguised him as a young Reach Agent and he seduced and killed the original Reach Ambassador taking the entire air ship and a chunk of their fleet with him._

_Now ,now,he felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins,he had his sights on him and he was ready to strike.But this wasn't just about him,it was about them._

_"IM-PULSE! IM-PULSE! IM-PULSE!"_

_It was about them._

_Fore every time he failed to achieve his goal,a group of slaves ,matching the number off opponents he failed to kill would be killed to compensate for his loss,so he had to do this,had to take the strike--but he never did._

_Instead Bart Tor had somehow gotten behind him without him seeing it happen--he was THAT fast. And Impulse took a kick to the side and he skid across the ground,slammed into a wall and was out cold._

_When he awoke he was in a bin of of still warm blood and a body draped over him-- the woman that he couldn't kill ,was naked ,and clinging to his own naked body,chained to him and looking him in his soul.He didn't fight,didn't struggle in his chains.The small currents from the collar were constant reminder of his position in life.Instead,Bart lye still and accepted his fate as the feathers from his torn wings suspended on hooks ,fell gently around him._

_From up above,he could hear the sounds of gunshots,swords,weapons clinking against each other,grunts and screams.And every so often blood wold fall down through the grates and right on top of him and into the bath._

_"If you had killed her,it would've been less painful way of getting rid of the thanagarian whore.Since you like her so much,you can enjoy her as much as you please",The Blue Enforcer said.  
_

 

_Bart found out later that trauma ,and danger were the keys to unlocking the metagene and thus these powers of his were his curse.It wasn't like Bart could hate himself more,but now he had a reason._

* * *

"Hey ese,you okay? Found you lyin' on the side of the street .Were you in the fire?I can call an ambulance if-"

"N-no! No hospitals!",Bart said when he opened his eyes.Everything hurt everywhere and still he didnt find the scarab.He took a moment to find out who was speaking to him,find out if he had to kill him or not.

This was how he met Jaime Reyes.

He met him kneeling i front of him with his little sister Milagro bringing in ice and Jaime's mother with a first aid kit.

"I saw you healing,knew you were a meta so,I-I brought you here first--I have a friend who's the same and...I know how he gets",Jaime said,unsure and a bit scared maybe.

Bart knew that if there was ever a reason to kill this boy,not much older than he,it would be the most difficult thing he'd ever do.

For this was the first time he had experienced true kindness from a stranger.The first time that there was no ulterior motive,just someone who wante dto help someone.This was the first time that he had come to known a person who was good for goodness sake and--

And, the scanner beeping on his goggles told him that this good person,this innocent bystander had the scarab on his back.

Bart wanted it to all be a bad dream but he new how bad his dreams were and this ,this all of this  world ,with these people ,with abundant food,with runing water,where smiles were real and leers and favors didn't come after,where the first unfamiliar face wasn't a life or death situation.

This was all too real,so real,so painfully and horribly real.

Bart had promised his mother he'd never shed innocent blood.That was easy back home where everyone was a potential and guilty as sin.

But here he was the monster,before it became the monster,holding his hands,and wiping his wounds and praying to dieties that Bart long abandoned that he was okay.And now he ha s a blanket and some water and--

and Bart  wanted to go back to his dreams and never wake up.


End file.
